1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine-adjusting apparatus, and more particularly relates to a fine-adjusting apparatus for an overhead projector to adjust the slant angle, the pitching angle and the position of the overhead projector easily and multi-directionally.
2. Description of Related Art
An overhead projector is mounted securely on a ceiling or a wall by a mounting frame of a conventional adjusting apparatus. The conventional adjusting apparatus can be used to adjust the angle and position of the overhead projector.
However, the conventional adjusting apparatus only can be used to adjust the slant angle of the overhead projector or the pitching angle of the overhead projector alone, and cannot be used to adjust the slant angle and the pitching angle of the overhead projector at the same time. Then, the conventional adjusting apparatus will limit the adjusting directions of the overhead projector and will influence the projecting effect of the overhead projector.
Therefore, the present invention provides a fine-adjusting apparatus for an overhead projector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.